


Give the People What They Want

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Sweet, brother, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Thor had seen Loki instead of Frigga?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give the People What They Want

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post http://poledanceloki.tumblr.com/post/134483039697/what-if-it-wouldve-been-thor-who-saw-loki-like

Thor walked the halls of the prison, checking into each cell. Most of the prisoners were sitting around, telling stories and making up things to do. They knew that it would be hard to escape this place. Especially with Thor patrolling. But right now, he didn’t care about the other prisoners. He came down to see one certain person that he hadn’t really seen.

He came to Loki’s cell and saw him standing there, Mjölnir in his hand, extended high above his head, and a red cape draped over his shoulders. There was a big smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Thor watched him for a moment, confused as to what was going on.

“Loki.” He said lowly. Loki froze and slowly turned his head to look at his brother, his smile falling some. “What are you doing?”

“Giving the people what they want.” He said, the illusion slowly disappearing.

“And what is that exactly?” Thor asked, starting to feel a little bad for interrupting his brother’s daydream.

“You.” He said quietly. His glare turned to Thor. “What are you doing here crown prince of Asgard? Here to watch the rat in his cage?”

“I came to see my brother.” Thor said, stepping closer to the cage. Loki took a step back, even though the barrier kept them separate.

“Well, you have no brother.” Loki said. “So you can be on your way then.” Thor shook his head and made no move to leave. He would get his little brother back one way or another. The one who always looked up to Thor, always asked for piggy back rides, the one who almost burnt down the kitchen trying to make his mother a cake on her birthday.

“Why was that your daydream?” Thor asked him. “Did the throne really mean that much to you?” Loki glared at him more, like that was the dumbest question in the history of questions.

“After everything that’s happen, everything I’ve been charged with, and that’s the question that you come up with?” Loki asked. He rolled his eyes at the blonde then went to his bed to read. Thor sighed. Why couldn’t he get through to him? Why was this so hard?

“You know that the only reason the people want me is because that’s what they’ve been told since the day I was born, right?” Thor asked. Loki heard him, but he chose not to respond. He wouldn’t give Thor the satisfaction of a proper conversation. “If the roles had been reversed and father had found you first or you were born to Asgard…”

“But it’s not.” Loki snapped, slamming his book shut. “You’re the eldest, the first born, the heir. They all want you. Nobody wants me.” He looked away, praying that Thor hadn’t heard the pain in his voice. But of course, he had.

“That’s not true Loki.” Thor said. “You know it. If no one wanted you, you wouldn’t have been raised here. Mother wouldn’t have gone out of her way to make sure your prison sentence was one of comfort. Father would’ve just chopped your head off like so many other prisoners if he didn’t care for you.” He paused and stepped closer to the cell. “We all care for you Loki. We all want you here.”

“Well, here is where I’ll be.” Loki smarted off. Thor sighed. He turned to leave but stopped.

“If I could give you the kingdom, I would.” With that, he left. Loki set there for a moment, making sure that he was gone, before he quietly shut his book. Wet spots appeared on the cover as tears fell down his face. He looked back where Thor had been standing.

“Thank you brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?


End file.
